Loopier and Loopier
by SecondSeraphim
Summary: Time loop fic. Enjoy.
1. Mine

Loopier and Loopier: Yet Another Love Hina Time Loop Fic

By SecondSeraphim

Chapter 1: Mine

And so began another loop.

It's not that they were bad or anything. In fact, Shinobu loved the loops; especially the ones were both she and Sempai were awake. It was the other ones, the ones in which she was the only one aware, that got on her nerves.

She didn't mind romancing her Sempai again. It was fun. But it was also time consuming, and ironically time wasn't always something she had. After all, there was always a chance that she'd have to start all over when the loop restarted.

Even that wasn't so bad. She had learned so much about her Sempai, had so much practice that it didn't really take that much effort to get him to choose her. But it was still annoying. And that was why she had decided to take a somewhat different approach this loop.

"May I have your attention please everyone?

Residents looked up from the dinner they had been eating to see that Shinobu had stood. Putting their utensils down they looked at the resident chief, curious as to what she had to say.

"Sempai, could you come here please?" Shinobu asked. Keitaro blinked in confusion as the others glanced at him in curiosity. Shrugging, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah Shinobu?"

Shinobu just smiled at him before turning back toward the table at large.

And then she grabbed Keitaro's crotch.

"This is MINE," she shouted. She then dragged him to her room to have some "fun".

The others could only stare after them in shock.

A/N: _That's right. I'm doing time loop fics now. Why? Because they're fun and don't take as much time as full stories. Here's hoping it will tide you-and me- over until I have more free time._


	2. A Long Life Lost

Loopier and Loopier: Yet Another Love Hina Time Loop Fic

By SecondSeraphim

Chapter 2: A Long Life Lost

* * *

"Keitaro…wake up," came the voice from beside him. Opening his eyes, Keitaro blinked in shock, then a deepsadness filled him as realization sank in. There in front of him was his beautiful wife of nearly sixty years…only she wasn't eighty years old. She was thirteen.

The loop had reset.

"Shinobu…do you...remember?" he asked her. The worried look adorning her face vanished at once, replaced with eyes full of joyful tears, and he knew that she did. He let out a sigh of relief before taking her into his arms. "I thought we had escaped…it was such a long loop. What reset it?" he asked her. It was then that he noticedthat she was crying.

"Shinobu…"

"You died Keitaro," she answered, sending a shiver through him. "It was a heart attack. The doctor…they said it was painless. You went in your sleep."

Keitaro nodded, but then asked the question he had both been dreading and dying to know the answer to. "How did you…" he couldn't finish it. No matter…Shinobu knew him well enough to know what he was asking.

"I..I made it another two years. And then…I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You don't mean you…" Keitaro began alarmed, but Shinobu shook her head.

"I just stopped eating…I just..couldn't take it anymore…" she repeated, breaking into tears at the end. Keitaro just held her all the tighter.

When she was done, Shinobu pulled away but Keitaro stopped her. She looked at him quizzically for a moment before he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you…" he whispered before breaking away. Shinobu blushed…oh how he had missed that blush. She still did it when older, but it was never as bright as now…

Just as suddenly as it appeared, Shinobu's blush vanished as he face went deathly pale. "Dear Kami…Keitaro, the children!"

At these words Keitaro's heart broke. When the loop reset their children, their grandchildren…even their one great-grandchild was gone.

No. Not gone. They haven't been.

"Its ok…"he whispered, clutching her to his chest. "We'll…we have another life together. They'll still be born…"

"What about next time? What if one of us doesn't remember? I…I don't think I could take you not loving me anymore."

Keitaro gulped, but didn't say anything. He knew the feelings that ran through her all too well…on more than one occasion he had ended his own life early because he was unable to deal with her not remembering him.

"It's ok. As soon as we are both awake again we regain all our memories. You know that."

"I know…but still. I wish we knew what was causing the loops, or at least what caused us to be awake when we are. That way…maybe we could make it so that we both were always awake?" she suggested, looking up at him with new hope in her eyes. Keitaro noticed and smiled.

"Good idea. Maybe…maybe Su could help. She might not be able to solve the problem but…I'm sure that even we could learn all the time travel theories and mathematics given enough time. And besides," he added, we seem to have plenty of that."

"About that…we won't be able to be together in front of the girls…not for a long time."

"I know…oh man! This means I'll have to pretend to be interested in Narusagawa again…"

"I know...it's ok. We can make it. We'll just need to be carefull" she added as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Keitaro kissed her once more on the head, then held her as they each drifted off to sleep. They would be found that way by Naru in the morning.

It was worth the beating.

* * *

Decided to go a bit of a different route with this one, to show that time loops aren't always fun and games. I actually cried a little while writing this.


	3. No End in Sight

Loopier and Loopier: Yet Another Love Hina Time Loop Fic

By SecondSeraphim

Chapter 3: No End in Sight

* * *

Naru's eyes tear open just in time to watch as the knife plunges deep into her chest.

LOOP RESET

Naru's eyes tear open just in time to watch as the knife plunges deep into her chest.

LOOP RESET

Naru's eyes…


	4. Off

Loopier and Loopier: Yet Another Love Hina Time Loop Fic

By SecondSeraphim

Chapter 4: Off

* * *

"Do things seem a bit off to you?"

The question caught Haruka off guard. Glancing over at Kitsune she poured the fox-girl another cup. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know…things just seem a bit…different. Then they should be."

"You're not still on about Keitaro are you?"

"No no no," Kitsune insisted shaking her head back and forth. She paused. "Ok, I admit that Keitaro giving up on Naru and announcing his love for Shinobu did throw me off slightly. But that's not it. Something else seems wrong for some reason. It's like….what's that French thing? Déjà vu?"

"The feeling that something has happened before?"

"That's the one. Except sometimes the memories are different."

"Hmm," was Haruka's reply. To tell the truth she wasn't sure what to make of what Kitsune was saying, though there had been a bit of oddness around the Sou lately. Just the other night she had had an erotic dream…about her nephew. Something she had thought she was over with years ago…

"Uh, Haruka? You're blushing.

Momentarily turning an even darker shade of red, Haruka forced herself to calm down. She put her cigarette out and stood up.

"You're probably just imagining things Kitsune. Everything's normal-"

She was interrupted from saying any more by Shinobu appearing out of thin air in front of them. Kitsune jumped back in shock, and even the calm Haruka took a step back in surprise. It was not the fact that Shinobu had appeared out of nowhere that shocked them, though that too was surprising. What through them off was that they could see right through her.

Shinobu spoke, her voice fading in and out. "Loop…destabilizing. I-"

And then she was gone.

Haruka looked at Kitsune. "Well, I have been wrong before."


End file.
